When the Truth Becomes Madness
by Yugi Soto
Summary: When Maka and Soul return to Death City after an assignment, Soul notices something is off. When he asks what's wrong he wasn't expecting to hear "I'm not your partner anymore Soul". On top of that, Wes's sudden appearance doesn't help the already sticky situation. Maka has promised an explanation but will Soul be able to listen or will his anger stir up the madness inside?
1. Questions: Wes is a Miester?

**So hey guys! I almost, kinda redid the entire first chapter, sorry about that.*****nervous laugh***

**But I hope you enjoy this version insted! ^.^**

**Make sure to write your reveiws. Tell me how much you liked it or just other little errors you saw. I'm still new to this so your reviews would be really helpful. The second chapter is already up and i'm working on the third chapter so be ready for it.**

**Oh and for those who read the first version, tell me which one you prefer more.**

**Alright see ya! *waves***

Maka Alburn and Soul "Eater" Evens were on their way back to the DMWA. Usully the two are talking about what they did and just other random converstaion; like what they were gonna eat for dinner, a new book Maka read, where Maka hides her books so that she can just dish out a Maka Chop at any given moment, and so on and so forth. Today though, they had barely said a single word to each other since their return to Death City.

Kid had sent the two to stop a gang of kishin egg souls from killing off every human in France. Turns out the gang were just a bunch of puppets being controlled by a very artistic witch. She had gone mad and used other withes in her work so she was exiled.

Soul's thoughts: _Maka's been really quiet lately. She won't even look at me. I even purposely said something that would tick her off and lifted her skirt but she didn't lift a finger for the usual Maka Chop._

Soul closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head letting out a small sigh. He was so busy thinking anout what ws wrong with his partner, that he didn't notice that Maka was no longer beside him.

Maka's thoughts: _Well I'll have to tell Soul eventually. If he tells Soul that would make this situation a lot harder to deal with._

_Maybe this is for the best anyway. We're almost never together with Soul's missions and then on top of that Kid always wants Soul to practice controlling the black blood with Crona._

_Hmph. Alright Maka pull yourself to together. You're going to tell Soul right now. It's been long enough!_

Finally with her little gathered her courage, Maka called out to Soul.

"Soul I…I need to…to tell you something". Maka mentally slaps herself for her voice sounding weak. She clears her throat and tries again.

"Soul I need to talk to you" Soul turns around at the sound of her voice. She can clearly see the worry for her in his red eyes. She goes weak again and tears she didn't know she had begun making a lump in her throat. She started to shake slightly as tears started welling in her eyes. Quickly she put her head down hoping that her partner didn't see.

Soul however did see and his concern grew stronger.

"Maka? What's wrong? You've been acting weird since we got back and not even then now that I think about it" Soul asks. He does his best to hide his worry but doesn't do a very good job at it.

"Soul I…I…I..." Maka started. There is a moment of silence as Maka tries to gather herself.

Taking a deep breath Maka looks up and finally blurts out her news.

"Soul we can't be partners anymore." Though her words are rushed, they are very clear.

Soul's thoughts: _Wh-what did she just say. No I must 'ave miss heard her. I had to have miss heard her! This must be some stupid joke Black*Star put her up to since I beat him basketball last week._

"Maka what did you just say?" Soul asks trying to shake off what he heard as if he didn't.

Maka lowers her head and answers. "I said I can't be your partner anymore. From now on I'm not your miester".

A pained look sets in Soul's eyes at the seriousness of her words. He then starts laughing, a more nervous chuckle than a laugh though.

"You're kidding me, right? This is just some stupid joke Patty or Black*Star put you up to? 'cause if it is, it's not funny." He is answered only by Maka's silence. Soul stops laughing and straightens up, becoming serious.

"But why? Maka what the hell is going on?!" Maka winces at Soul's yelled voice. Seeing her, Soul calms himself so he doesn't yell again. More calmly Soul asks, "Maka what do mean you're not my meister? Why are you saying this?" His voice sounded as if he would begin crying himself.

* * *

"Aww little brother don't sound so upset". Soul turns to the familiar voice behind him. His older brother, Wes Evens, appears behind him.

He has on a soft, light blue plaid collared shirt and simply khaki pants that reach to his all white shoes with black bottoms.

"Wes? What are you doing here?" Had Soul not already be as confused and upset by Maka's words as he was, he would've sounded like a complete air headed jerk to anyone else.

"You mean little Maky-chan here didn't tell you?" Wes asked slightly perplexed as he walked to Maka's side.

"Tell me what?" Soul asked venom creeping into his voice as he followed Wes's every movement.

Wes pretenended not to hear and took Maka's chin his hand, turning her to him; lifting her face to his. He then loosely wrapped his other arm around Maka's waist and leaned down kissing Maka on her lips. His tongue explore her mouth for a moment causing Maka to let out a little groan. Standing up again, he released Maka but still kept his arm around her waist.

Wes gazed at Soul with a lazy triumphant smile spreading across his face. "Maky-chan is my new partner."


	2. Soul's Pain: Maka's Reason?

**Okay so this chapter is completly different than the original but not to worry I'm pretty sure your gonna love to this version so much more. **

**As long as you promise not to kill me, I'll promise not to do anymore major changes like this; ok?**

**Enjoy, follow and, review! (0u0)**

Soul stood stunned by the words that he had heard and what he saw just happen.

"You stupid son of bitch!" Soul yelled ignoring the way Maka recoiled fearfully. "You don't even go to DWMA and there's no way in hell you're a meister!

Wes stared Soul with amusement; as if looking at a chihuahua that was trying to act tough.

"Otouto-chan", Wes said mockingly sweet, "You should lower your voice; your scaring poor Maky-chan. She looks as though she going cry and we don't want that, now do we". Wes couldn't help but to laugh after his last comment. Though Maka did look scared at the pure rage in Soul's voice, it wasn't because she feared him, but because she knew the black blood within Soul could easily take over him the more upset he got.

Wes knew this as well but continued his mocking rants towards Soul laughing throughout the entire time as Soul became more and more angry.

Wes's thoughts: _He ha ha...this quit amusing. I wonder how far I'__ll have to go before I can see this black blood in action. Maybe more teasing, hmm...wait I know the __perfect thing._

Wes cleared his throat cutting Soul off before he could hurl another insult at him. "So, Soul while you're yelling at me, did you ever stop to ask your **ex**-meister why you're not partners anymore?"

Maka, who had snuggled against Wes's side with her head down, looked up sharply at Wes then slowly turned to Soul. What she saw in his eyes made her want to wish she still hated all men so she wouldn't feel so much like a traitor.

Soul looked at Wes surprised. He slowly closed his mouth; as he did some of the fire left his eyes.

Soul's thoughts: _As much as I hate to admit it, that bastard has a point. It'd be nice to know to why the hell he's **really **here and why Maka hasn't said a single word. I really hope this asshole is really just a strong killer and Maka is trying find his weakness or something. _Even as Soul thought it he knew that wasn't the case.

"So are you going to stand there like idiot or are you going to ask" Wes asked impatiently.

"Fine I will but don't rush me. It an't cool to rush a guy." was Soul's answer as he tried to get as calm as even remotely possible at this point.

"Uh-huh sure, because you've obviously been the coolest guy in the world for the last five minutes" Wes said back rolling his eyes. More quietly he added, "Now I see why father always called Shark Boy". Soul opened his mouth to say something back but Wes cut him off by his waving hand.

Wes then took his arm off Maka's waist and placed a hand on her back. with a little shove pushed her to Soul.

Maka's thoughts: _Oh god, why now. Can't we have just gone to Kid and have him explain all this. I told Wes to go straight there and we'd meet up later. But noo, Wes just needed to make Soul upset. And on top of that...be a complete asshole about it! Ugh! I'm so going to kill him later._

Maka breathed in deeply and let out a big slow, sigh. She looked Soul right in the eye and insistently wished she hadn't. All she could see was hurt, pain, fury and, blood lust. She could even see her own fear in his red eyes.

"Maka please tell me...what is Wes talking about and why is he here" Soul pleaded like a small child.

Make let out a deep beath. "Fine, I'll tell you everything from the beginning but you have to promise to listen to everthing I have to say." With Soul's promise, Maka began.

* * *

"It was after the Kishin Asura's defeat. I was the only one left standing. Everyone was so still, I figured you all were dead. I was so scared but my soul perception showed me you were all alive. I was so relieved but I knew we all needed help. So using what streghth I had, I went to go check eveyone, starting with you..."

Maka had barely taken a step before falling to the ground. Her legs were badly scratched and there was a big gash right above her left knee that was bleeding heavily. Ripping a strip of cloth from her tail coat, Maka was able to tie the band around the gash stopping the bleeding. After checking to make sure the make-shift bandage would hold Maka goes to check out the damage that everyone had taken.

Maka goes to see Soul first. His breathing was shallow and ragged. Maka lowers her hands to his chest for any sign of broken ribs but, she hesitates a small blush creeping to her cheeks. Ignoring this new heat on her face, Maka continues to lower her hands to Soul's chest. Her hands lightly touch his chest when Soul's eyes suddenly pop open. In a quick motion, Maka is beneath Soul with a blade close to her throat.

"Uh..uh ah Soul...it's me" Maka said gulping loudly . "It's me, your meister Maka".

Soul blinked, the wild fierceness and fear in his eyes slowly disappearing. He slowly took the blade from Maka's throat, instantaneously transforming back into his arm. He got off of Maka and tried to stand however, he fell to his knees grabbing his side with a pained grunt. Before Soul tried to decapitate his partner, Maka actually did find, if only for a moment, a spot where it felt as if something was off. apparently when Kishin Asura threw Soul to the ground, the landing was hard enough to actually crack three or four of Soul's ribs.

Maka scrambled over to Soul worried. "I'm fine" was all he said through gritted teeth. Taking a deep breath he added, "Go check on the others; they probably need help." Maka still worried for her partner, nodded. She looked at Soul squarely in the eye. "If you even think of mving I'll Maka Chop you death! Got it, Soul!" He answered with a goofy grin plastered his face.

By the time Maka had gotten back to check on Soul, eveyone was up and moving except for Tusbaki who was still unconsious; Black*Star was carrying her on his back. No one seemed to be really badly hurt as Maka had expected. Patty had fracturred her leg so she Liz and Kid were supporting her. They hadn't broke anything but were both badly brusied. Black*Star looked fine but by the way he gritted his teeth everytime he tried to repostion Tsubaki or put pressure on his right leg, Maka could tell that he was in pain. Giving Soul some support, Maka and the others,painfully, made it back to the front doors of the DWMA were they all collapsed.


	3. Shimigami's Death: Wes's Real Reason?

**Hello eveyone it's Yugi! Sorry I took so long with chapter, a lot had happened (mainly I have a bad memory and forgetting the password) *nervous laugh***

**I just want to say enjoy, rate and review! Tell me what you hate, love or what I should change for future stories**

**p.s. the song Soul played for this chapter is called "River Flows in You" by Yiruma. You'll have a much better expience if you listen to this song while reading. (Yiruma, (이루마) - River Flows in You watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0&amp;list=RD7maJOI3QMu0&amp;index=1,  the link to the song)**

**Oh and don't forget to follow! See you in chapter four**

_"When I woke, I found myself blinking at a harsh light. Once my eyes adjusted, I looked around to see Liz and Patty to my right and Tsubaki on left, all asleep in hospital beds in the nurse's office. There were bandages all over their bodies but they seemed fine so I didn't worry. However I did begin to notice that neither you, Black*Star, or Kid were there..."_

* * *

Maka propped herself up on her elbow, looking frantically around the room. For every second she didn't see them, the more wary she grew. She finally let her gaze rest on the nurse, Mira Nygus. She was writing something on a clipboard while going through the medicine cabinet. She appeared looked like she was mumbling to herself about something Professor Stein did while she was writing. Maka calmed down a little to see her but she was still worried about the three boys.

"Nygus-san?" Maka called out silently so not to wake the others. When there wasn't an answer, Maka tried calling out to her agin but a little louder.

Nygus looked up from her report, blinked and then looked at Maka. "Oh! It seems like you've recovered. What is it Maka?"

Maka sat completely up before answering, "Where are Soul, Kid and, Black*Star? Did they make it to the DWMA?"

"They're fine and they all made it. remember that you helped carry Soul here and Kid and Black*Star carryed their weapons." Maka calmed down to here that but then she got curious.

Before Maka could ask where they went, Nygus answered her question. "Kim came to get Kid a few hours ago. His own ability aided with Kim's power healed him quickly. With a quick check up, I let him leave. They should-be at the Death Room by now." Nygus said, her expression becoming grave. She looked as though she wanted to say more but thought against it. Maka wanted to know what was wrong but didn't bother to ask afraid of upsetting Nygus more. Nygus let out a sigh and then shook away any thoughts she had. Maka gently asked about the other two in hopes of lifting the dark atmosphere that had quickly settled over their conversation. It worked because Nygus went from upset to helpless anger that everyone gets when taking about Soul and Black*Star.

"Well those two idiots left about 30 minutes ago." Nygus vented. "I told them to stay put while I checked on you girls again. I look up only to see two empty beds where there should have been boys. I have no idea where they went and I would've like to have gone after them but someone needed to stay here", Nygus let a frustrated sigh leave her nose.

Out of the corner of her eye Maka noticed movement by the door. She shifted her gaze in that direction to see Black*Star walking in with Soul in tow. They had bandages covering their bodies just like everyone else but they were much more calmer than usual, especially Black*Star. Black*Star went straight to Tsubaki and sat on the edge of her bed. Soul went to go sit in Nygus's wheely chair. What concerned Maka was not how calm they were but how Soul kept looking her; his eyes full of sorrow that Maka had never seen before.

"So do you want to tell me where you went" Nygus asked looking between them. Her only answer was the snoring provided by Liz and Patty. "Well"?

Soul looked at Black*Star as if asking a question. Black*Star answered with a slight nod. Soul spoke first."Nygus we need you to leave."

"Excuse me?" Nygus asked surprised. Maka was just as surprised. Soul usually didn't speak so rudely to the adults, or so bluntly. That was always Black*Star, or Patty.

Tsubaki who was awake thanks to Black*Star, woke to Kid walking in. His shoulders, slumped and his eyes puffy. There were streaks on cheeks and his clothes were nothing but wrinkles. His hair was a complete mess and his usual calm demeanor became that of a child who was just punished.

"It's okay Nygus-san", Kid could barely stifle out the words. At the sound of his voice, Liz slowly woke. She blinked around the room her gaze stopping at Kid. A sleepy smile spreading on her face and she turned to Patty who was still snoring loudly beside her. Liz didn't even get the chance to call out Patty's name before Kid stopped her. "Please, don't wake Patty. It'd be best if she stayed sleep".

* * *

While Maka retold her story she was able to convince Soul to walk with her to the DWMA. Wes kept his hands in his pockets and walked behind Maka, quietly whistling. He stopped ever so often to talk with someone random on the street, usually flirting with almost every girl who passed by or stopping to give out autographs to diehard fans.

Soul listened angrily but didn't say a word. He kept his distance being only close enough to hear Maka as she spoke.

* * *

_"After Nygus-san left, you sat on the edge of my bed, your hand clutching mine and Kid slumped the door. That atmosphere was so heavy I just knew something was wrong and so did Tsubaki, we...just nevered expected the news Kid told us..._

"Everyone you should know that, Lord Death, my father..." it took all Kid's strength not to let the tears forming a lump in his throat to come up, "My father has died". Saying those last words took Kid's strength and he fell to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs as he hid his face.

The room was deadly silent. Tears began falling from Tsubaki's eyes as she covered her mouth. Black*Star instenlty gathered her in his arms, ignoring the pain it brought when Tsubaki hit his shoulder. Patty whom everyone thought was sleeping got up and went to Kid. She held him, hugging him tightly. Liz followed and held the both of them, her tears falling on Kid's dark hair. If Kid noticed he didn't show it; he sat there shuddering between the girls, never moving from his curled-up ball.

Maka sat on her bed stunned; her eyes were wide. "N...no. It can't be...Lord Death...is..." Maka shook her head closing her eyes tears falling like rain from her eyes. Soul, using his free hand, brought Maka close to him letting her head rest upon his chest.

Everyone stayed the way they were for hours, refusing to move. The only change was now there were no more tears, just a deep, heavy atmosphere that hung in the room covering it like a winter blanket. Every so often you could hear someone sniffle but there was no other sound. Softly Soul whispered in Maka's ear.

"Maka, I need you to do a Soul Link with everyone in the room, and before you say anything I have something I want to do in the "room". Maka only breathed out a small breath and concentrated on the souls of her friends. As she did, Maka slowly felt Soul's body change. She opened eyes long enough to watch Soul's white hair disappear into the blade that was his scythe.

* * *

"_So many thoughts ran through my mind when you did that. Many of them were why you left me alone to hold only the coldness of your metal and not stay in your human form where I could feel your warmth" _Maka gazed at the sky as she recalled the memory hugging herself as if she could still feel Soul's chilling metal. Maka then looked at Soul, her eyes filled with sorrowful happiness. "_And then you played that song..._

* * *

As soon as Soul began the entire room changed. Every note he played reverted throughout everyone's soul. Maka looked around to see Black*Star loosen his hold on Tsubaki, his arms laying limply at around her waist. Kid still hid head but Maka could see him relax; along with Patty and Liz who were had layed their heads on his shoulders.

Maka smiled as she looked at her friends; they were all beginning to relax at Soul's song. It was sad but, the song still gave them peace.

Soul let the ending note vibrate throughout their souls until the sound couldn't be heard. Maka disconnected the Soul Link at the same time Soul began to return to his human form. Just as the vibration ended, Soul was in his human form standing beside Maka his hand still entwined with hers. Kid raised his head for the first time since he came into the room and instead of sorrow there was thankful glow. "Thank you Soul", was all Kid said. With that he got up and left the room with Liz and Patty in tow.

Black*Star, Tusbaki, Soul and, Maka stayed in the room, sitting in the silence. "Hey Black*Star me and Maka are gonna head home now", Soul said suddenly as he went towards the door, "Are you and Tsubaki gonna be okay?"

"Yeah we'll be fine, I mean I am the great Black*Star and Tusbaki's with me" Black*Star answered softly. He the picked up Tsubaki and put her on his back. "I think we're gonna head home too"

With that Maka, Soul and Tsubaki piggybacking on Black*Star, they left the nurse's room. The school was quiet so they made it outside the school without having to stop. The friends walked together for a while then separated their own way. Maka and Soul got home not too long after.

Once home, Soul took off his shoes and flopped down on the couch with an exasperated sigh. Maka took off her shoes too and put on her slippers. She went straight into the kitchen as she took her hair out of its ponytails. "Hey Soul I'm going to make us tea if you want any" Maka said as she poured water into the teapot. He answered her with a quiet sure. Maka put the teapot on the stove and turned the heat on high then added in the leaves. She turned away from the stove and left the kitchen and headed to her room. Soul suddenly reached out his hand and grabbed Maka's wrist and then pulled her down on him holding her tightly.

Maka was shocked. They were always close but Soul never held Maka like this before. "Um...Soul is everyth.." she got caught off by Soul.

"Maka, we've been through a lot together but...I don't ever want to lose you!" Soul said loudly, hugging Maka even tighter.

Maka just layed there in Soul's arms stunned by Soul's words. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out so she just layed there sharing her warmth with Soul. It seemed as though they stayed like that for hours but, Maka was brought back by the calling of the teapot. She sighed and wiggled herself free of Soul. She stood and looked at Soul. "I'll be back, I just need to get the tea".

With that she, went into the kitchen and began gathering sugar and honey for the tea. Turing off the heat for the tea, Maka went to get the cups. Just as she pulled one down halfway, Maka was grabbed from behind. She let out a frightened squeal and her body went rigid. Suddenly she was spun around and to her surprise was Soul, his head lowered.

"Oh Soul! You shouldn't scare me like tha..." Maka stopped ranting and looked worriedly at Soul. "Hey is everything alright?"

Soul didn't answer. He just stood there with his head loward, eyes closed. Slowly he lifted his head and then pushed his lips against Maka's.

Maka's eyes widened. Her whole body became hot with blush spreading from her cheeks down to her neck. Soul kissed her a bit longer then slowly pulled away, opening his eyes. He looked at Maka with a loving protective glow in his eyes.

"Like I said, I don't ever want to lose you" Soul whispered softly. With that he let Maka go and walked away heading to his room. Just before turning the corner to his room in, his normal voice Soul told Maka goodnight and went into his room.

* * *

"Do you remember that Soul?", Maka asked giggling.

"Yeah i remember" Soul grunted. "That's why i don't understand why **this**", Soul directed a hard glare at Wes then looked back at Maka,"Is happening"

Wes looked back at Soul surprised. He stopped walking and began laughing as he said, "Wait wait wait, you think I'm the reason Maky-chan left you. Oh ho hoho your really an idiot aren't you?" Wes stepped beside Soul wrapping his arm around Soul's neck. "Maky-chan told me everything you two did together", he leaned closer, right next to Soul's ear, "And I mean **everything**." Soul blushed hard tuning him into a dark red cherry. Wes stood up again laughing. "Your really are a dog aren't you? Just tell me, how many times did your kitty-cat witch have to bandage Maky-chan because your teeth are just a bit too sharp". Wes laughed even harder, grabbing his stomach with his free hand, as Soul became even redder, if possible.

Soul pushed himself away from Wes and went right to Maka. He was right in front of her face, so close in fact, Maka's bangs would move from Soul's breath.

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT!" Soul yelled angrily.

"Well it kinda slipped out while we were talking. I got caught up in the moment and I told him" Maka whispered. "But it's not like he didn't tell me anything, we both shared stories".

"That doesn't change the fact that you TOLD HIM! Telling Tusbaki or Liz or hell even Patty for heaven's sake, I would've been not as upset. Dammit Maka". Soul backed off Maka and stalked a few feet away. Suddenly he stopped and then he turned around quickly and went right back into Maka's face.

"You didn't do anything with him, did you?" Soul asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

Before Maka could answer Wes stepped in. He cocked his head to the left and said, rasing his pointer finger, "Well that was amusing. Um Soul do mind, I don't know not yelling; your attracting attention."

Soul looked around him to the prying eyes of shoppers and others who were walking by. Blushing slightly, Soul backed off Maka, who let out a sigh of relief. Straightening his jacket, Soul walked ahead of the two.

"I'm going to go on ahead. You can meet me at the Chupacabra, you know the old man's little hideout". The other two stood there, waiting for Soul to be out of earshot.

"Wes! Why would tell him that! You promised to keep that a secret!" Maka said loudly turning to Wes.

"What it was funny." Wes answered with a small laugh. "But you know" with a sinister smile, Wes leaned down so that he was eye level with Maka, "I really want to fight that Black Blood corrsing through Soul". Wes gave somewhat of an evil chuckle as he stood up.

Maka pouted. "But why?" she whinned. "I told what would happen. Yes Soul has been able to control it more since his training with Crona, but if his emotions get to out of control, then...

"The Black Blood will consume his soul, I know" Wes finished. "You've told me already, but I don't care. I will fight him if it's the last thing I do!" Wes bagan walking in Soul's direction. As he did he turned his head enough to see Maka. "Besides we had a deal". With that he walked off whistilnig happily to himself.

Maka let out a deafeated sigh. "I know" and she walked to the Chupacabra.


	4. The Deal: Maka's Test Begins?

**I know this chapter is really late but here it is anyway. I will try to get the next chapter out in the next six weeks no later than fifteen weeks. *Bows* enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Maka walked solemnly to the Chupacabra, all the while muttering to herself. Her head hung low and her feet dragged behind her.

"I feel like I made a deal with the devil." Maka mumbled. "Wes promised to help me control my ability if I pretended I was his girlfriend to keep his groupies away. Of corse that ment cheating on Soul, but it's not like he ever acted like my boyfriend anyway. Yeah he'd kiss me and buy me gifts but, Soul always acted like we were just fiends in public everything was always behind closed doors. The only reason Tsubaki and everyone else knew was because I told Tsubaki and then she told everyone else." Maka looked to the sky. She closed her eyes sighing.

Maka's thoughts: _Why does Wes want to fight that black blood so much? I've warned him a million times but he always shrugs it off. I should tell Soul but that would mean reveling everything. Man, I really wish I still hated all men._

When Maka opened her eyes again, she was surprised to see how close she was to the Chupacabra. She picked up the pace, striding the rest of the way.

Ansted of seeing Soul and/or Wes waiting for her, Maka didn't see anyone. The only person she did see was her father, Spirit, staggering out of the bar drunk. He didn't spot her because he was to bus rambling about how much he would show Maka how much he loved her and how he'd crush Soul when he saw him. Maka didn't dare move from her spot, in fact she even hid in the building until he left. Once Maka was sure Spirit was gone she headed to the door. Sighing reluctantly, she pushed open the door and to her not surprised eyes, was Wes being swarmed by girls.

The girls all hung off him like fruit on a tree. There were girls laying on his chest, hovering over his shoulders, laying by his feet; one girl was even in his lap, her arms around his neck. Wes-kun this and Wes-kun that and Wes just laughed and laughed, drunk as a sailor. Maka just stared in disgust for a moment. She shook her head and looked around the rest of the bar. There were only one or two other customers, just as drunk but no white-haired Soul.

Slightly worried Maka left the bar. She frantically looked around her, searching for Soul. Thinking he went further ahead, Maka speedily went in the direction she thought Soul went. When she didn't see him after a few moments, Maka went back the way she came; much more quickly and a lot more worried. That's when she saw him. He stood nonchalantly in front of the Chupacabra drinking a soda. He almost looked bored. Maka relived, jogged up to him. She got right into his face, huffing a pout, putting her hands on her hips.

"Where were you? I was so worried you know" Maka scolded.

Soul didn't even look fazed. He lowered his soda just enough to speak. "Oh so you actually care about me now?" He looked past Maka drinking his soda again. Maka stared stunned. In that moment she forgot about all that had happened and fumed.

"What do mean I don't care about you! Your my partner"

Soul chuckled cutting Maka off. He downed the rest of soda in huge gulps, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth when he finished.

"What's so funny, Soul?", Maka asked flabbergasted.

"It's just so funny" Soul joked, "how an hour or so ago I was feeling the same thing...about you", Soul's mood changed from sarcastically joking to angrily serious. His intense stare bore through Maka making her shrink down, wanting to do anything to get away. Luckily that's when Wes appeared, though he looked drunker than a sailor with a lifetime supply of booze.

He uneasily swayed over to Maka, a half-drunken wine bottle in his hand. His clothes were badly wrinkled and his collar was popped. There were lipstick smudges on his face and wine stains splattered in weird shapes all over his shirt.

Stopping in front of Soul, Wes giggled touching Soul's shoulder. He looked from Soul to Maka then giggled saying, "You want to see something funny?"

Soul disgustedly pushed Wes's hand off him and moved away scowling. His plan was to walk away and head to the DWMA by himself and let Maka take care of Wes herself. And he had already began walking in that direction again when he heard her scream.

* * *

Maka disappointedly watched Soul walk away after pushing off Wes; she sighed upset remembering everything that had happened knowing that nothing she ever did would make him trust her again, even if she did tell him the truth.

Maka was just about to head in Soul's direction, when Wes stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Maka sighed, rolling her eyes irritated.

"Move Wes" she demanded "You're drunk and I really don't want to be bothered by you now". Maka moved around Wes only to be stopped by him again. That's when she noticed he wasn't as drunk as he seemed.

Wes straightened his clothes as best he could and folded his collar back down, frowning at the wine stains. He took a cloth out pocket and wiped the smudges off his face of his grimacing when he had to scrub harder than he wanted. Once he was as satisfied as he could get, Wes crossed his arms smirking.

"Its time Maky-chan". Before Maka could register what that ment, Wes went behind Maka. His arm quickly changed into dark scythe blade and with quickest movement slide the blade through Maka's side. The other side exiting out of Maka dripping her blood.

Maka was caught off guard by the attack. The pain didn't come with the attack but once it did, the burning sensation raked throughout her entire body. Maka screamed releasing some of the pain while Wes just smirked chucking silently behind her.

"Fu fufu. And your test has begun"


	5. They Meet Again: Wes a Weapon Too?

**'Ello everyone, it's nice to meet you again. Here it is the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. I'll see you soon.**

Soul didn't hesitate. He ran in the direction of the scream, his only thought being that he left Maka alone with his bastard of a brother, Wes.

Soul's thoughts: Damn you Wes, if Maka is hurt I swear I'll…You'll do what exactly my dear Soul?

Soul skid to a stop, his breath coming out tired puffs. He looked around him for the owner of the one who spoke to him.

Soul's thoughts: I know I've heard that voice before, but from where...Oh how cruel. It's so uncool of you to forget a friend, the voice said hurt.

"It's you!" Soul said out loud. He looked around himself noticing the stares of the others around him. Embarrassed he sped walked away stopping in a nearby ally. He leaned against the wall, one foot propped up against it.

He closed his eyes concentrating to get the depths of his conscious. His mind was a dark void save for the bright room. A small dark figure stood in the doorway; his arms in an awkward position that looked as though it were dancing.

"Come on Soul, come into the room" the figured asked.

Soul crossed his arms as he floated in the darkness. "No, don't want to. I don't need your madness right now" Soul told the figure, his voice echoing through the dark.

"But I want to hear you play" the figure pleaded. "Please play a song for me".

Soul refused again saying, "I'm leaving. Maka is in trouble and I can't spend my time talking with you, demon". With that Soul opened his eyes leaving the darkness and the giggling demon in the Black Room's doorway. Soul was about to get off the wall and continue his way to Maka when the demon gave Soul one last message, "But you will come my dear Soul".

Soul shook his head to clear away the demon's ominous words as they echoed through his mind. Once his head was clear, Soul continued his way to Maka, running faster than before for the fear that Maka might be hurt. With that thought, images of Maka's blood ran through Soul's mind making him pick up speed.

* * *

Wes smoothly slid the bloodied blade out of Maka. By now all of the citizens on the street had ran away in a panic. They were used to seeing kids transform into a weapons before but it was Maka's scream that made them realize that this wasn't one the students from the DWMA and the fact that she gave them the signal to run.

Maka doubled over, falling to the ground, her hand over the wound Wes had given her. Wes swung his blade easily shaking most of the blood off. The blade shrunk and began glowing as it changed back into his arm. He looked at the blood on his sleeve and then at Maka as she withered in pain on the ground. He sighed disappointed shaking his head slightly. He went over to Maka, bending down to be closer to her.

"This is really sad Maky-chan." Wes said. "You defeated a kishin in its awaked state yet, you fall to the ground when all I did was stab you." He laughed sadly resting his hand on Maka's head. "It looks like you fail my test."

Maka looked up at Wes out of the corner of her eye. Her green eyes were glazed over in pain, tears built up in the corners but they shined brightly with determination.

Wes gently took Maka's chin in his hand, lifting her face to his. He leaned over putting his mouth close to her ear and whispered ever so softly and sweetly, "Time for punishment". Wes giggled, throwing Maka down, as he felt her shiver beneath his hands. Wes closed his eyes, slightly grunting as he backed away beginning to stand. He then stopped suddenly, his eyes wide and his mouth opened a bit. Looking to his side, a dark grayish-red blade stuck out from his thigh right above his knee. Wes looked down at Maka. Her expression was different than it was before and Wes harrumphed dissatisfied.

He had been hoping to see a fear and pain covering Maka's face yet instead, even with the wound he had given her, Maka was smirking. She looked less in pain and wore more of a smug expression, like that of a person who had won a fight before it had even begun.

"I guess you aren't as hurt as I thought" Wes mused.

"That's what you get for underestimating me" Maka answered back quickly removing the blade from Wes. It shank down glowing until retuning to Maka's body. Wes hissed silently.

Standing, Wes stumbled from his new wound on his leg. At the same moment Maka began to sit up, still holding a hand over the wound Wes had given her. Ripping off part of her sleeve, Maka tightly wraps the cloth around herself. Taking a big breath Maka stands again wincing from the pain. She looks over Wes, stopping for a moment to examine the wound on Wes's leg before looking him in the eye. Wes followed Maka's gaze stopping over his wound as well. Maka gave him a skeptical look then continued staying silent.

"Aren't you going to attack me?" Wes asked after adding his own silent moment.

"Not until you stop the bleeding first" Maka answered referring to Wes's leg.

"But wouldn't that give you an advantage?"

"I rather not take this "test" with that kind of advantage" Maka answered using her fingers to put quotations around test as she said the word. "Besides that be like cheating. Unlike Soul or Black*Star, I don't take unfair advantages." Maka finished, crossing her arms waiting.

* * *

Soul was close by when he suddenly sneezed. He slowed down to wipe his nose and then continued running.

* * *

"Huh, if you say so." Wes ripped part of his sleeve, wincing at the sound, then tied the cloth around his thigh. "Now that that's taken care of" Wes began straightening up, "Come at me".

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Maka advanced at Wes. Her arm had already transformed into the grayish-red scythe blade but Wes was ready. He had also transformed his arm into his reddish-blue blade and blocked Maka's attack pushing her back. Wes quickly ran towards Maka. Pivoting his foot, Wes raised the other to kick Maka a blade coming from his calf. Maka recuperated just in time to block the deadly attack which she pushed back. Wes used that momentum to cut Maka's arm as he turned.

"Heh. Now this is more like it Maky-chan" Wes smirked the blades on his body returning.

Maka just scowled and ran towards Wes. Pushing off Maka jumped over Wes's head, her arm returning to normal as she landed. Not a second later Maka jammed her elbow into Wes's back then swept his feet from beneath him causing Wes to fall ground with a painful thump! Using Maka's moment to breathe, Wes got up enough to scramble away. His lip was busted from his fall and he stood with a hunch because of the pain in his back from Maka's last attack. Wes rubbed his back as he tried to stand again.

Not wasting the moment Maka went after Wes again however she was not expecting his quick recovery. The two clashed again and again; sometimes evenly matched but often getting an advantage over the other. After many solid minutes of nonstop attack, the two stopped. Their clothes were shredded and bloodied from the constant attacks with the scythe blades. Their bodies were covered with bruises from their hand to hand combat which the two did often during the fight.

"You're a much better opponent than I expected" Wes mocked between his breaths of air. He had looked at a scratch blow his eye that he hadn't noticed until now. He laughed looking back at Maka.

"Well I learned from the best didn't I" Maka said back. "Even if he was a prevented womanizing idiot". Wes didn't find the joke funny. He tensed up ready to attack again when he suddenly stopped. Looking quickly out of the side of his eye, Wes noticed a nearby presence.

He smirked looking back at Maka. "Nice of you to finally join us". Maka stared at Wes confused. He made a slight movement with his head motioning to the right of him. Maka followed the motion seeing what had Wes had, Soul.

* * *

Soul stood hunched over; his hands on his knees as he panted for air. Even from where Maka was standing she could see the glow of sweat that wet his face and hair. The two stared at each other with gratitude and relief for reasons of their own.

Wes allowed the two have their moment before he got Maka's attention once again. He ran at Maka yelling, "I'm your opponent! Your focus should be own ME!" He swung aiming to punch Maka's stomach. The blow landed leaving Maka breathless.

Soul stared in horror at the scene. His mind was empty except for the constant thought that Wes had just punched Maka. As that thought replayed over and over, Soul became more and more angry. He realized that the blood on dripping from Maka's torn clothes were all caused by Wes. Soul clenched his fists, a deadly glare settling on Wes who stood over Maka's collapsed body.

"What the hell Wes!" Soul screamed, rage filling his every word. "You bastard! Why did hurt Maka!?"

Wes ignored Soul's angry screams and continued string at Maka as she gasped for air. Wes waited a moment, catching his own breath. He sighed closing his eyes tired then he swung his leg back and with as much force as possible, kicked Maka in her stomach as she lay on the ground. There was a loud thump as his foot connected. Maka yelled in agony after the blow.

Soul didn't know what to do other than stare after the sudden attack. Eventually as Wes began to repeatedly kick Maka, Soul's brain started to work. His legs tensed as he prepared to run to Maka's aid. He burst from his spot when Maka's voice caused him to halt.

Maka grabbed Wes's ankle before he could get to her again. She held on to him with an iron grip, coughing all the spiting up blood.

"Don't come any closer Soul" Maka said, her voice raspy. She quickly grew a small blade from her wrist which stuck into Wes's ankle. He hissed in pain, backing away with a limp.

Soul stood there stunned, he didn't seen Maka's blade appear from her wrist. Maka, still coughing, slowly got up. She looked Soul straight in the eye. There was a small trickle of blood that came from an unseen spot on her head that fell over Maka face leaving a thin trail down her check.

Soul's thoughts: Dammit. I got here too late. If you hadn't left then she would not be hurt. I know this, demon. (Soul cursed himself again)

"Soul" Maka began. Soul removed his attention away from the Little Demon in his mind and focused on Maka's voice, "You need to stay out of this".

"And why would I do that?" Soul asked a little upset. "You're not in control of me anymore. Remember we're not a weapon and miester team". Soul gradually became angrier as the words left his mouth. He pointed a finger at Wes. "You decided that when he became your partner".

Wes started laughing, hissing and saying ow between each little giggle. "You think we're partners-heh heh ow." Wes held his bruised side. "I don't even know the rules to that school of yours, but I do know two weapons can't be partners without a miester".

Soul cocked an eyebrow in Wes's direction, obviously confused. Wes grinned smugly as his arm began to glow. The glow intensified then suddenly disappeared leaving a bluish-gray blade in its wake.

"You're not the only one with weapon blood in the family, little brother" Wes said grinning, a small toothy grin out the side of his mouth.


	6. The Truth: The Black Blood Released?

"Y…you're…you're a….a weapon too?" Soul stammered. His hands that were clenched tightly into balls, loosened at this new discovery. However, they suddenly clenched tightly again.

"Yep. I was kind of surprised when I found out you were one too". Wes snickered painfully.

"How come you never told me!?" Soul yelled. Before Wes could answer, Soul turned his anger to Maka. "And what does he mean _two_ weapons?"

Maka didn't shrink beneath his gaze or his angered voice. She looked away. As she did, a glow covered her arm before disappearing leaving the grayish-red scythe blade that was her partial weapon form.

Soul's body went rigid with surprise. He mouth was slightly agape. However his shocked state didn't last long as his anger returned, fiercer than before.

"WHY IN HELL DIDN'T YOU TEL THAT YOU'RE A WEAPON?!" Soul screamed, hurt by another of Maka's secrets. Before Maka could explain herself Soul came to his own conclusion, "So not only do you cheat on me with my brother, you also kept a secret that big away from me," Soul pointed to a finger at Maka's blade who still avoided Soul's glare. "It makes me wonder what other secrets you've kept from me. I mean I thought you trusted me, we were partners; miester and weapon, friends, and I thought we were more".

Now Maka was pissed. She abruptly looked at Soul, anger in her eyes.

"Why can't you say it?" Maka shot an accusing glare at Soul. It seemed as though you could see the steam rising from her body as she let out pent-up frustration. "Why can't you just call me your girlfriend?! You never see me complain about how you're never her because you're always on missions or training with Crona. You never hear me complain about how _lonely _it is when you're gone for weeks at a time." Tears slowly fell from Maka's eyes. They gathered in small bubbles only to have one fall at a time.

Soul went silent. He had nothing to say to comfort Maka, nor did he know how. Instead he said, "But I do call you my girlfriend-"

"Behind closed doors!" Maka interrupted. "I love you, but dammit Soul, I don't want to be just loved behind the closed-door of our apartment! I want to be loved like Black*Star loves Tsubaki. He's never afraid to show affection to her in public, and you know what", Maka gave a small almost hysterical giggle, "I missed that from him".

Soul was taken aback by what Maka had said. His eyes widened as his mouth hung open loosely; Wes just laughed at his younger brother's expression.

"What, did you think I was always alone? Who do think comforted me during my parents' divorce and was always there for me, because it wasn't you". Maka narrowed her eyes as she said you, hateful venom in her voice.

"U-uh…BUT WHAT ABOUT WES!" Soul shouted confused, angry, a mix of emotions.

Maka looked back at Wes who had recovered from his laugh attack, then back at Soul. "He was just part of our deal". Before Soul could ask his question Maka answered it. "Back in Paris, I was going to tell you about my weapon form but you were to goddamn busy entertaining yourself with your fans, or more like you brother's fans.

Soul's thoughts: _….._

"So while you out, I decided I was tired of being lonely and went out; that's when I met Wes. We talked for awhile at our place while he dodged his fans. We had a few drinks and that's when I learned he was a weapon and he me. Because I couldn't talk to you, he said he would train me but only through a deal. I had to pretend to be his girlfriend so he could avoid his lovesick groupies and he would train me".

There was silence as Maka finally told Soul the truth. He seemed to have recovered from discovering his best friend used to be with Maka and now took in the news Maka told him.

"So you never truly left me for Wes?" Soul asked, a faint hope present in his voice.

Maka didn't answer instead Wes did, finally coming into the conversation. "Come on little brother do you honestly believe that a girl like her would stay with someone like you forever? You're more of a fool infested baka then I thought" Wes came up behind Maka, placing one arm around her waist and the other hand in his torn pocket. Soul scowled at the sight. His anger gave the little demon a chance to speak since Soul met up with Maka and Wes.

Soul's thoughts: _Do you see what he does Soul. That boy called Wes, your brother, do you see how he has hurt your poor partner. Do you see her blood and torn clothes created by the blade that your brother has inside of him yet he holds her close like that of lovers…._

Soul grew angry as he listened to the demon's words realizing that he was right.

"No one asked you anything Wes" Soul said, pure venom and hatred in each word. "I asked Maka a question. And you can take your arm off Maka's waist before a cut it off myself." To prove his point Soul flashed his own red and black scythe blade in front of Wes. Wes chuckled but let go of Maka and put his hand in his pocket.

Soul let his arm revert back to flesh before asking his question again. "Did you ever truly leave me for Wes?" Maka was again silent. There was an uncomfortable silence as Soul waited for an answer but after an excruciating long minute Maka answered, though it wasn't what Soul was hoping for.

"At first but…I'm sorry Soul I just don't love you like I used to anymore"

Soul went mute. There was no emotion on his face for awhile but as he let the words sink in, you could slowly see all of his feelings rush to his face. There was shock, then confusion, pain, hurt, sadness but above all complete and udder anger.

Soul's thoughts: _Do you see how she admitted that she no longer cares for you.…come on Soul do you see that she has stopped loving you?... but she's right….if only I….she was right there but….I was happy that we were together and more than friends but….Calm down dear Soul, you can still win the girl back.  _

This pricked Soul's interest enough to let him calm down and listen…_Just let me help you. Lose yourself in music and let the madness takes control. Show the girl you still care by defeating the one that took her from you...Wes_.

Soul stared blankly at Wes, his eyes empty red voids. Though that's what appeared to Wes and Maka, something completely different was happening inside Soul's head. Instead of the staying in the dark void of his mind, Soul went inside the Black Room. His clothes changed into a black suit with thin, white stripes. Soul smirked as he straightened his tie and looked around the small room. A black piano sat in middle of the room awaiting its master. There were small candles lightning the room aided with the help of small lamps that hung from the walls eliminating a bluish light.

Soul walked to the piano. He ran his hand along the edge until his last finger ran off the smooth surface. Soul opened the keyboard cover as he slowly lowered himself to the cold bench. The demon sat on the wall opposite of Soul. He wore a simple black suit on his small body. His large fingers in his mouth as he chewed on his black nails with sharp-pointed teeth.

"Play Soul, play! You are no longer restricted by the madness child's teachings so play me a song. Play me a song of that you've never played before." The demon giggled giddily as he continued to chew at his nails.

Soul leaned over the piano, his sliver white hair covering his eyes. Then he smiled, his pointed teeth creating a look of a deadly madman. "Oh I'll play, I've got a song I've wanted to play for a while now".

* * *

Soul lowered his head enough to cover his eyes. He grew a large smile, one of a madman as his showed off his white pointed teeth. Soul put a hand to his chest covering his scar before lowering it to his side. As he did, the scar grew until it cut all the through his body leaving a small circle surround by three rings, each growing in size. Small blades grew from random places on Soul's arms. Soul looked up, one of his eyes widened while the other dropped to a sleepy like state.

Maka cowered with fear as she realized what had happened.

"The black blood has taken over"


	7. Wes's True Feelings: A Coward's Power?

**Hello all my lovely followers and fellow soul eater fans! I finally have what you all've been waiting for and i hope you enjoy. Oh and can you tell me what you think about Wes in your comments, im really curious to know what you guys think.**

**As usual, comment, follow, like, favorite. See ya soon and keep a look out for a new fanfic, a fulmetal alchemist crossover into different worlds through the door of truth. ok then that's enough from me enjoy the story everyone**

* * *

"So that is the fabled black blood of Soul "Eater" Evans". Wes grinned like a small child at a circus who's just gone to the circus weirdoes. Maka on the other hand stared in horror. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. There was only a constant thought going through her head, "what have I done"

* * *

Inside the Black Room, Soul took a deep breath and then slammed onto the keys of the piano. A sound that could only be described as the beginning of a dark echo spread through the room. The demon jumped surprised, his eyes wide. He wasn't that way for long as his impatient giddy smile returned.

Maka didn't need for the soul link to be activated for her to hear the beginning of Soul's song. Her soul jumped with fear and surprise. Never before had she heard him begin a song so dark.

Maka's thoughts: oh god Soul, what are you doing

The physical body of Soul grinned wider, "The fun begins"

* * *

Rushing at Wes with great speed, Soul sliced at Wes's side. Blood spurted from the cut as Wes crumpled to the ground. He hissed in pain holding his side but instead of anger on his face, there was still a grin of amusement. He chuckled painfully, then growled as he went after Soul in his partial weapon form. Swinging with all his might, Wes aimed a blow at Soul's neck.

It connected.

Dark blood shot from the fatal wound as Wes removed his blade from Soul's neck. Soul froze, his body rigid as his eyes began dull like a dead man. Wes stood surprised for a moment. After all he heard from Maka, he expected Soul to put up more of a fight than what he just experienced. He grinned chuckling once and as the seconds went by his laughter grew louder and more insane than ever. Before long the only thing that could be heard was Wes's mad laughter.

His arm became normal once again as his laughter died down to a snickering giggle. "And I thought you would put a bigger fight". Wes put one hand on Soul's shoulder. "After all that talk from Maka about how dangerous you could become, this was all I could get from you, hahaha. It's sad actually but who am I kidding, you've always been pathetic. A coward who couldn't handle the real life of a musician so you ran away to this school where you thought you could feel special."

* * *

Inside the Black Room Soul listened silently. He had his hands placed over the keys to begin the song but stopped once his brother's maniacal laughter began. He figured he'd let the bastard think he won and then surprise him when "he" came back to life with a deadlier attack and his blood turned into a weapons under his command. But instead he heard his brother speak.

_Destroy him, destroy that boy Wes. He can't understand your true power. See how he mocks you. The only family you thought actually cared for you, see how he calls you pathetic and a coward. He not only takes the only woman you ever loved truly but then harms her and then mocks you._

Soul's hand twitched as the demon spoke

* * *

Soul's hand twitched as Wes spoke. Because Wes didn't see it, he continued his speech.

"In the end it turns out you're nothing special at all. You thought you were the only scythe in that school. The coolest guy around; A man who could get any girl he wished; Powerful and strong, a hero among your friends when you saved Maka's life and destroyed Arachne the witch, a great death scythe. But let me tell you the truth, you're absolutely nothing. You act "cool" so people don't see how much of a true weak, _pathetic_, coward you are.

* * *

Soul's hand tensed. He uncurled his fist now realizing he had balled them up and had sat up. Leaning back over, Soul didn't grin nor did he take a deep breath; he simply placed his fingers over the keys and began to play.

* * *

Maka watched Wes insult Soul with growing anger. She had forgotten that Black Blood stops bleeding and becomes a weapon for the user so when she saw Wes slice Soul's neck, her body went numb with shock and the immense sadness that followed right there after. Then she heard Wes's laughter, and then his little speech. The more he said, the more feeling came back into Maka's limbs as her body became heated with anger. She had actually begun to walk over to them when she heard the sound of Soul's piano.

The sound was soft at first. A quiet emotionless melody that just played through her soul. Then the sound began to rise. A constant deep ting began to appear as the song played, like the pulse of a person's heart. It vibrated through Maka's soul causing her to stop. It was like each deep ting of the song's heart beat pulsed through her own heart, taking control of her.

"A coward…"

Wes stopped grinning like a fool and took his hand slowly off of Soul. "You're still alive?" That's when he finally noticed the cut that should be in Soul's neck was no longer there. There wasn't even a trace of blood where is should've spilled out of the fatal blow. "How the hell…?" He looked up and noticed the droplets of blood as they hung in the air. "What the-"

"A coward…" Soul's entire left arm grew as a bright bluish light engulfed it leaving a red and black scythe blade in its wake.

Wes backed away slowly and then looked to Maka. She didn't see him, in fact she didn't see anything only heard the sound of Soul's song.

There was another heartbeat and then the song changed. An emotion that no one could mistake as anything other than anger flowed into the music. It was slow and quiet. The physical body of Soul, slowly closed his eyes.

The volume increased quickly and smoothly

Soul opened his eyes

"Bloody needle"

The speed increased as the volume did. The sound became angrier and angrier, the heartbeat deeper and quicker.

The droplets instantaneously changed into deadly, sharp needles with each note. There was a single deep heartbeat and then they all fell with Soul's notes.

Wes watched with terrified horror while Soul's madden grin returned.

"Feel a coward's power"


	8. Mary Had A Little Lamb:The True Madness?

**Enjoy -u-**

* * *

Wes dodged the needles best he could, changing both his arms into scythe blades to block the barrage of needles from stabbing his neck and skull. However he was still not out of the clear. His clothes still became ripped as the deflected needles fell across him before hitting the ground becoming a liquid again. Others needles however, pierced his skin where he wasn't protected. The barrage ended as Soul played his final note, a light sound that ended without vibration.

Chancing a look up, Wes slightly moved the blades apart. The sky was clear of the strange black needles that was once there. He sighed in relief, completely moving the blades away. Maka shook her head bringing herself back to reality. She took a deep breath, slightly shaking her body as she exhaled. Placing a hand over her heart, Maka felt her heartbeat slow down and her emotional soul, calm.

"What the hell was that?" The question was directed to Soul but Maka looked in that direction anyway.

Inside the Black Room the Demon ginned, clapping his hands with joy.

* * *

"_Excellent, excellent, excellent!"_ he laughed. "_That was great, no amazing!_" The Demon hugged himself still laughing. "_You must play more! Encore ENCORE!_"

"Calm down Demon" Soul scowled.

He sat up from his leaned over position over the piano. Closing his eyes, Soul straightened his tie. Quickly stretching, Soul raised his arms over his head, his fingers intertwined and his palms facing the ceiling. Give himself a good shake Soul got into position again.

"If you calm the fuck down, then I'll play something that will really have you dancing"

The demon grew a smug grin raising an eyebrow. "_Is that so? Well then show me dear boy, show me the true madness within"_

* * *

"Let me ask again, WHAT-THE HELL-WAS...THAT!

"Bloody Needle…" Maka answered with a deep serious. She went into her partial weapon form and looked at Soul. "Its attack of needles formed from spilled Black Blood usually from a serious fatal attack"

"…is that so…" Wes looked at Soul with a grin as his arm became covered in a bluish light, disappearing leaving a bluish-grey scythe behind. "Looks like I'll just have to be more careful then"

Soul placed his hands on the keys and began to play…

Maka stared at Soul confused. She closed her eyes and focused only on the music that played through her soul.

Maka's thoughts: is he really playing Mary had a Little Lamb?

Opening her eyes she watched the physical madden body of Soul wave his hand back and forth to the beat, his pointer finger acting as a composer's baton. This went on for a few seconds before a quiet voice could be heard through the empty area. It was smooth, a slightly deep alto. Quiet at first all that could be heard was a silent mumbling. As the song continued, the voice grew louder…

"-amb, little lamb. Mary had little lamb, whose fleece was white as snow…"

Soul turned to face Wes, a frightening calmness on his face. He continued to sing, "And everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went, and everywhere that Mary went the sheep was sure to go"

While both Maka and Wes stared confused, neither noticed the small drops of blood that steamed from Soul's wrist.

"It followed her to school one day, school one day, school one day, he followed her to school one day which was against the rule."

Soul rushed at Wes while he sang. There was a blur of black as Soul sliced something against Wes's shoulder. It wasn't until Soul was behind Wes did Maka now see what the object was. From Soul's wrist, a dark curved blade hung there, its jagged edge was tipped red in fresh blood.

Soul continued to sing the nursery rhyme as if nothing happened, his face still happily, terrifyingly, calm. The black blade liquefied back into the manipulative black blood, spilling into a small pool of blood by Soul's feet.

While Wes watched the blade disappear into the pool, Maka's attention was elsewhere. A familiar voice quietly whispered in her head its echoes sounding as if its owner was much further away.

"_A message from Soul, little girl, Watch as a cool man performs a new trick..._"

Maka's thoughts: A new trick? What new trick…oh god no

Maka tuned back in right as the last of the black blood manifested into the strange golem. Its childlike arms hung down its short dark body. The legs, stumpy, supported the dark creature. Thick ears stood from atop of its head while a three long tails swung playfully behind it. A crevice in its face held a childlike gin while two large holes told were eyes were supposed to be.

The creature stared at Maka. Its soul frightening, gaze held Maka's before turning back to Wes as Soul sang the next line of the verse. "It made the children laugh and play, laugh and play, laugh and play, it made the children laugh and play to see a lamb at school."

Soul's golem giggled. Its voice was high like a young girl but there was something dark about it, like a psychopath's laugh. It clapped its hands as the tails rushed at Wes. They wrapped around his body, one on his waist, another on his chest, the last around his neck.

"And so the teacher turned him out, turned him out, turned him out, and so the teacher turned him out..."

Each tail squeezed tightly as the little golem laughed louder. Wes tried cutting at the tail around his neck as he loss more and more air. He grimaced in pain as he felt two of his ribs crack beneath the pressure of the tail around his chest.

Breaking from her terrified state from the golem's stare, Maka gained the courage to finally go after Soul. Changing both her arms into blades, Maka slashed at the tails. She managed to cut the tail from around Wes's chest first before successfully getting the one on his neck. Wes fell to his knees, both his arms human again. He quickly gasped for air as he painfully held one hand over his chest. The golem squealed in pain as it released its last tail from around Wes's waist and quickly pulled it back to it. The golem hissed as it protectively held its last tail to its chest like a small child holding onto a broken toy.

Maka went back into full human mode and kneeled beside Wes, her face worried.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he gasped, painfully holding his chest. "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's a new move Soul created, he calls it Black Puppet. As long as Soul has black blood in his body his golem will have power"

"So I just have to-" Wes covered his mouth as he began to cough. Maka patted his back, but he didn't stop only worsened. The coughing turned into hacking and continued even after Wes coughed up thick red blood over and over. Once Wes was calm again, Maka noticed his was breathing ragged and his hand where he covered his mouth had turned a deep red.

"Wes please lay down"

"I said I'm-_cough cough_-I'm fine"

"No you're not, you need to lay down. I'm guessing that thing broke your ribs in a way that punctured your lungs. You need to lay down, now!"

Maka stared Wes down until he growled and succumbed to Maka's word. Laying on his back, Wes' breathing became easier and smoother. Maka relaxed seeing this. She stood protectively in front of him and gave Soul a hard glare.

"Are you trying to kill him Soul?" Maka asked her voice angry.

Inside the black room, the Demon had provided Soul with a type of screen that allowed him to see what was going on outside his own head. With a smile he watched as his golem, which Crona had named Anna, squeeze Wes' chest and neck. He almost laughed as Wes tried to grasp for air and cut the tails just as one broke his ribs.

* * *

The Demon giddily stood beside Soul, his large red hands between his sharp fanglike teeth, as he laughed. "_Oh Soul, my dear boy you were quite right! I have to say I was a little confused when you began to play such a child's song but I was wrong to ever doubt you. To use the song as a way of your movements was ingenious my dear boy!_

While he didn't actually say anything, Soul was happy with the praise. He continued to watch the screen right as Maka got into his line of sight.

The Demon silently giggled to himself as he watched Soul's body tense with anger as Maka helped Wes.

"_Grow angrier boy. The final test of your true madness has arrived hehehe…_"


	9. Wes's Death: The End of Wes the Miester?

"I know you can hear me Soul! Answer me!" Maka called out to Soul. Her body was tense, ready to fight when the time came. "Oh and this time, I want to hear you _not_ the Demon"

"_Aren't you going to answer her?_"

Soul's answer was the silence that filled the room. The Demon waited patiently for a response hoping that Soul would do exactly what he wanted. When Soul did respond, the Demon had to control himself so he would not sound delighted.

What Soul said was, "I'm going to return to my body." He turned to look at the Demon, "Don't touch my piano. All I want you to do is keep me supplied with black blood, nothing more, and nothing less. Understand?"

The Demon nodded happily. He watched Soul stand and barely being able to contain himself, watched him walk to the door and leave.

Maka watched with a raised eyebrow as Soul's body began to, what seemed to be, going back to normal. His eyes, which had dulled, brightened to their normal shade of bright blood red. The scar that had grown cutting his body in half, shrunk down to its normal size (if you can even call it normal since the scar had originally crossed his body from his left shoulder to his right hip). At the same time the three rings grew smaller until they no longer existed. The only thing that stayed were the blades.

Maka was silent for a moment. She stared at Soul, her glare hard of disappointment but not anger. With her arms crossed over her chest, Maka called out to Soul again.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to answer me?"

Soul stared Maka down with that same emotional glare from before except, he noticed this time she didn't back down.

"First tell me why you're protecting that smug-faced bastard."

"If anyone's a smug-faced bastard, it's you Soul"

Soul recoiled shocked. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me; you're a smug-faced bastard that out of jealously of his older brother submitted to anger and went straight to using black blood instead of fighting using your own strength like the _cool_ guy you claim to be." Maka glared at Soul as she spoke. Her voice, unwavering, held an icy disappointment tone to it.

"Glad to know how you really feel…" Soul answered back. Suddenly everyone went silent. Neither Maka nor Soul said anything. A thick air of mixed emotion settled between the two. Anxiousness, disappointment, and anticipation came from Maka. While from Soul, it was nearly impossible to even place an emotion that was stronger than the others.

"_Come on Soul finish him off! Do not let that girl stop you. She no longer cares for you because she cares for **him**! Finish him off and she will care for you again_"

Soul's hand twitched slightly as the Little Demon urged the new thought into his mind.

"_Don't worry if the girl gets hurt. You must get past her to get to him so go, go now!_"

Soul didn't move for a moment. But, slowly, he began to laugh. His voice grew and grew until the insane laughter broke through the emotional cloud.

"HA HA HA you're _right_! This is the only way"

Maka didn't even get the chance to ask "whose right, what's the only way" before Soul went rushing at her, both his arms already turned into blades. With a quick motion, Maka turned her arm into a blade and blocked Soul's attack pushing him back.

Soul wasn't even fazed. He was warned of her defiance and knew she was going to get in the way. The only way to deal with her was to get rid of her. So with a smile on his face, and the Demon advising him in his head, Soul went at Maka again.

Using his right arm, Soul duplicated his previous attack. While Maka blocked the attack, Soul swung his left arm at Maka's side.

The attack came too fast.

Maka yelped as the blade smashed against her side. While she expected the sharp end of the blade to cut her, what she was hit with instead was its flat side. Even though her side now had a dark spot where the blade hit her, sending immense pain through her body, Maka was still able to feel shocked and a bit grateful for the flat-sided attack. She backed away from Soul, her arm returning to normal.

Soul grinned and Maka's heart skipped a beat. No matter how she tried that cool grin always made her heart stop. Even if Soul was half mad.

Soul took a step forward. For a moment, he looked normal. By looking at him glide across the ground, you wouldn't even tell that he was mad. That his main goal was to finish off the disabled white haired boy in front of him.

This Maka forgot.

It was too late to remember.

Even when she did, she was only slowed down by the pain of Soul's attack until it became unbearable and she fell to her knees.

Soul didn't hear her scream as his arm transformed into the black and red scythe blade. Wes looked up at his younger brother. He smirked, still too weak to transform any part of his body to a blade to stop the attack, as he watched Soul bring the blade to chest. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Maka watched terrified as Soul plunged the blade through Wes' chest. Wes watched, though with a smug grin, nervously as the blade broke his skin. Soul looked like the happiest mad man as he pulled the blade from Wes's chest, blood staining Wes' clothes from his pierced heart. As the blood dripped from the blade and onto the ground. As Wes' eyes faded until they were the dull red of a dead man. That was what he was now anyway. A dead man.

Maka just sat there. Her eyes were wide, the horror of Wes's murder reflected in her green eyes. Her gaze shifted up to Soul. He stared down at Wes relieved, as if he just completed some great goal. His blade, engulfed in the blue light first, transformed back to his human arm. Then Soul looked at Maka. He grinned that heart stopping grin and went to her.

For a moment Maka simply stared up at Soul. Her eyes still reflecting Wes's death caused Soul to frown. He squatted down in front of her and tilted his head.

"What's wrong Maka?" his voice was so innocent it made Maka's eyes narrow in disgust. Soul simply sighed. He chuckled slightly as he stood and held out his hand.

His bloodied hand.

Maka continued to look up at him. She looked at his hand and instantly pushed it away growling as she stood on her own. So just shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets.

"So wanna head back to the DWMA now?"

Maka's eye twitched irritated. She looked from Soul motioning to Wes with her hands.

Soul followed her direction with his normal lazy glance. "Someone can pick him up later" He turned around and began walking in the direction of the DWMA. "So what should we tell Kid or is it Shinigami Kid-sama? Whatever I'll just keep calling him Kid until he tells me otherwise. Now that I think about he hasn't said anything up till now about it…"

Maka glared at Soul, her eyes dull with disgust and anger.

Maka's thoughts: Is he serious right now?! He just killed Wes and now he's pretending as if nothing happened!

Maka's thoughts were distracted by a blue light just in the corner of her vision. She turned and right there floating above Wes's dead body was a blue soul. Slowly walking over to it, Maka took the Soul in her hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Maka's thoughts: It's rough like Soul's…I can sense music coming from it…a violin I think…it sounds nice but…it seems sad…

Soul had been walking ahead of Maka. He had been thinking to himself about what he would do once he was home. He didn't notice she wasn't there with him until he turned around to ask her a question. Confused, Soul went back the other way.

This probably, shouldn't have been what he did.

Cradling Wes, her forehead to his with a blue glowing object in her hands, a position Soul considered to be more interment than any other, was Maka.


	10. The End of SoMa: The Madness of Ire?

Soul stood still. His breathing, silent and slow, was almost nonexistent. His mind was reeling and his heart, his heart was shattered.

Soul's thought: Why…why is she holding him like that? Why is she holding him like she used to hold me?

For a moment all he could was stare as she held Wes in her arms. As she held him in a way that she used to hold him. As she held him in a position that Soul considered to be more interment than any other.

A single tear slowly rolled down Soul's cheek but he did not wipe it away

Soul's thoughts: You're the love of my life! Not his! I spent my every waking moment thinking about you! Why are you doing this? WHY?!

"_Because she does not love you..._"

Soul's eyes widened a bit as another tear escaped his eye.

"_You took too long to end him now even after death, she still cradles his body. This girl…this whore that you loved, that you tried to keep fell away to another. Let her go….._"

A single and final tear slowly rolled down Soul's cheek. His mind began to darken and his shattered heart numbed into hatred.

"_Let me take help you and let the true madness within take control…_"

Soul grinned, his white shark like teeth gleaming. Wisps of darkness began to surround his body as he began to take on his true madness form.

* * *

As the Little Demon spoke to Soul, he had to mentally control himself so as to giggle and laugh. His hands bled from his nails as they pierced his palms as he squeezed them in tight balls. Oh the joy he was feeling! Finally he could be let loose from his imprisonment inside Soul. His first attempt to take over the boy had failed when Maka had freed Soul. Soul had given the Little Demon permission to let him in control of the black blood when he had been fighting the Madness of Fear, Kishin Asura.

"_That was my chance!"_ he said speaking to himself now. "_But that little girl just had to get in the way. She saw past my decoy and went to him." _ The demon grumbled. "_In the end he ate me_!" The demon grimaced at the memory as he went into the hidden room where he had kept Soul imprisoned. The Little Demon suddenly sighed gently saying, "I should be grateful of the second Madness of Fear, the young kishin prince, Crona Gorgon." He gently rubbed over the small box. It was here that he had planned to keep Soul's "sanity" until he simply faded away leaving only Soul's madness to become his puppet. "_Thanks to him, he was able to convince Soul to…pass…me_" he shuddered, "_and now I am free again_"

The demon suddenly giggled as he used his nail to unlock the box. At first small wisps of a darkness floated out of the box. As the wisps continued to flow out, they grew into bunches until great dark clouds of the darkness streamed from the box. The clouds, after soon filing the small room, moved on to the larger piano room. The clouds quickly smothered the room, covering everything in sight.

Yet as soon as they came, they left. Where the darkness had touched, the room had changed. The tall candles within the tall black candle holders now emitted a small red light. The red and black tiles were now smaller and multiplied to be rearranged into intricate swirl and diamond designs. The piano, which was once a lustrous black, now shone in its deep blood-red color.

Beyond the room the Little Demon changed as well. He grew to be tall and lanky with his arms hanging low below his waist. His horns grew to stretch down to the nape of his neck. His white mask which used to contrast with his blood red skin and black double breasted suit, now black matched his darkened suit and deepened skin tone. His black nails, as well as his pointed teeth, grew in size and in sharpness.

The "Little" Demon left the tiny room and laughed and giggled as he looked about the new Black Room. "_This is WONDEROUS! I knew the power of Dark Madness but I never imaged it could do this!_ The Demon continued to laugh and giggle with excitement as he looked around. With excited breaths the demon soon began to calm down.

He then slowly and shakily lifted his hand. Taking a big breath, the demon then flicked his wrist. With the simple movement the thick deep red curtains that hung around the room quickly fell and moved back. The demon watched as they zoomed on an invisible rod until they all piled into a thin group. All except one curtain however. The demon gazed at this curtain – a dark velvet black curtain that hid a small dressing room – with a suspicious eye. He flicked his wrist once again yet it did not move. He repeated the action, yet nothing happened still. Frustrated the demon began to walk toward the curtain when of its own accord it slowly peeled up the ends of it tied together with shiny black ribbons by invisible hands.

The demon's eyes widened with surprise as a figure emerged from the room. He wore a form fitting dark grey suit decorated with thin red stripes. The shirt was half covered by a long double blood red tailed coat with dull gold buttons that flowed behind him. His eyes, pointed and angular like a cat, had red slits. His hair, white and spikey yet had long uneven bangs hung down around his eyes some pieces just touching his lashes. On his face he wore a small lopsided grin that showed off his white shark-like teeth.

The demon grinned showing off his long sharp teeth. He crossed a hand over his chest and bowed.

"Welcome Madness of Ire, Kishin Prince, Soul 'Eater' Evens"


	11. The New Soul: Maka Meets Soul?

Soul looked about the room, completely ignoring the demon. He eyes darted from one changed entity to another, often times smirking at the change.

"_So this is my new home_" Though his voice carried a new deepened menacing hiss-like tone, Soul didn't even bother to acknowledge the change.

"_Yes b-_" Before the Demon could finish Soul glared at him his red eyes flashing.

"_You will no longer address me as boy understand demon_?"

The Demon simply chuckled to himself. "_Understood bo-I mean Master Evens_"

Soul nodded his approval at the name and continued his look around the room. His eyes looked upon the redden piano. He looked back at the demon who was standing up straight again, and raised an eyebrow. The demon simply stared back a small grin plastered to his face. When Soul motioned to his piano the demon still stood there. Rolling his eyes, Soul made is way to the piano feeling his way on its surface as he always did. He sat on the bench surprised to find the cover already lifted and gently rubbed his fingers across the keys. He gently pressed down the keys in order from high to low and listened to their sound. His eyes widened a bit as the sound came to his ears, sharper and more crisp than ever before. The higher keys sounded like the high tweets of early rising birds while the deeper keys sounded of the deep bellow of smothered thunder.

While Soul became fixated in the piano, the demon turned away from him and stared at the dark dimly lit walls around the room where the curtains hid them. He tilted his head thinking for a moment then suddenly lifted his hand. He snapped his fingers, the light bulb in his head going off. He slowly turned back to Soul a devilish smirk on his face.

"_Oh Master Evens, I have a question for you_"

* * *

Maka let Wes lay. His soul which had been cuddled in arm, she now stared at with sad eyes.

Maka's thoughts: What do I do with it? I can't eat it since it's a "human" soul. Could I leave here? Maybe…I don't know. Dammit Soul! What is wrong with you?! He was your own brother and you just killed him without a care and then up and left! Soul I swear when I get my hands on you I'm goi-

Maka's eyes widened, her body becoming completely still.

Maka's thoughts: what was that? I just felt a soul. It's really dark and…massive! It's not as big as Professor Stein's or Black*Star's so they're not that strong. Whoever this soul belongs to is close.

Maka looked at the soul one last time before letting it float carelessly above Wes's cold body. She stood, turning around. At first she didn't recognize the figure in front of her. Its clothes, a dark black opened button up shirt with the collar down against its shoulder; a white shirt with Lord Death's mask messily outlined in red on the side peeked out from the collared shirt; plain reddish jeans and dark shoes. Around the figure, Maka sensed darkness. She could almost see wisps of darkness aimlessly surrounding the figure. It took a moment for Maka to notice the spikey white hair and red eyes that instantly told her it was Soul who was the strange figure. Maka breathed a sigh of relief.

"There you are Soul" she began walking towards him, "I was beginning to wonder if you would come back"

With his movements so quick, Maka never saw him coming and cover her mouth a pale finger to his lips. His eyes, she noticed, were dark around the edges and his irises were in cat-like slits.

"Shhh you talk too much when you lie." Soul's lips stretched in a drunken sharp toothed grin and stared into Maka's green eyes. Maka recoiled from the intensity of his gaze but he didn't back down, just giggled to her reaction. A short moment later he loosened his hold on Maka's mouth until finally pulling away completely while also pulling away the finger from his lips and put both hands behind his back.

For a moment Maka was too shocked to speak but she quickly regained herself letting her irritancy at Soul bring forth what she was saying earlier. With hands on her hips Maka narrowed her eyes at Soul like a mother about to lecture a child.

"Can you explain what that was all about?" Soul just smiled his drunken grin and tilted his head. "Don't you hear me talking to you? I asked why you just decided to kill your brother and walk away like nothing happened."

Soul lifted a hand a waved away Maka's question. "He's dead so why worry why I killed him. He was an obstacle in my way and I did as I always do with obstacles" a dark shadow cast itself over Soul's eyes, "I destroy them"

The dark glare with that drunken grin made a cold shiver run down Maka's spine causing her to shiver. She ignored the goose bumps that grew on her arms and asked, "What do mean destroy them?"

"Exactly what sounds like" Soul answered the dark shadow lifting from his eyes returning him to his "normal" state. "I'd be happy to explain because it seems you still don't understand"

Maka placed her hands at her sides and gave a curt nod.

Soul clapped his hands together, truly ecstatic. "Wondrous! Though it'd be better if we do this in the privacy of my own mind"

Before Maka even had a chance to respond, Soul rushed at her. He grinned in her face then knocked her out with a hard hit to a pressure point on in a small space between her collarbone and neck. While Maka lay unconsciously in Soul's arms, Soul looked across her body. A small smile crept to his lips as his eyes landed back on Maka's face.

"Shall I have fun with her or just have fun doing it to her" Soul asked himself silently. He chucked as he bent down to Maka. "I think I will just have doing it to her" He licked his lips then let a bit of his tongue hang from his lips.


	12. The Plan: Saving Maka?

"Mm…"

Maka flung up waking with a start. Her hands trembled and sweat dripped from her face. One droplet fell into her eye distracting her from the fading images of her nightmare. After blinking her eyes clear, Maka finally looked around her.

She was in a small room with a high ceiling. The walls were painted a deep red and instead of a door there was a thick velvety black curtain. On the wall to her left, there was a large rounded full-body mirror. Its frame, thicker at the bottom and thinning the closer it got to the top, was silver and made to look like the twisting flames of fire. The mirror itself shone brightly. No a streak could be seen in its flawless glass.

Maka looked up into the blinding light of the low hanging chandelier. She quickly closed her eyes to block the light. Once settled again, Maka got off the padded bench she had been laying on and stood. Her legs wobbled for a moment but Maka soon gained control of her balance.

Curious to find out more of this strange place, she walked over to the curtain slowing down after she passed the mirror. Backtracking, Maka stood in front of the mirror. She looked down at her ragged and torn clothes from her fight with Wes. Her skin still held the battle scars – most having turned a dull white while the skin around them was darker than normal – while most of her bruises healed themselves save for the larger ones which had only shrunk and dulled.

"_Wes…" _Maka thought with a sigh as her shoulders slumped at the memory of the tall white haired boy that was Soul's older brother. She quickly shook off her sudden sorrow before it consumed her and looked away from the mirror just in time to watch as the black curtains slowly began to peel back and a tall dark figure appear.

Maka's muscles instinctively bunched defensively. She took a deep breath and relaxed a bit though she didn't allow her guard to slip even in the slightest.

The light from her room didn't reach all the way out for Maka to make out much detail of the figure's features but she was able to tell that the figure was standing tall and its hands were hanging at its sides.

The figure smiled. Its sharp teeth glowed in the light that did reach out of her room and Maka shivered as a cold chill wound its way up her spine. She stared at the mysterious figure as it lifted its hand to her. When she didn't move, it tilted its head to the side a bit and its smile widen a bit.

Maka still didn't budge but instead asked, "Who are you?" When it didn't answer she tried something else. "Where am I then?"

This time the figure lowered its hand and Maka watched as its teeth quickly became hidden then reappear again laughing silently in the dark where it stood. The figure suddenly turned on its heel and with a final tilted look back at Maka began to walk away.

Before she could stop herself Maka yelled wait and hurried after the figure into the dark.

* * *

Soul pressed Maka's limp form against his body. He could still see the rise and fall of her chest and he smiled glad to have not killed her.

Yet.

He looked down at Maka's wrist which sported a new cut where Soul let his own dark blood flow into her and her own through the open portals. When he had knocked her unconscious, he forced himself upon her and kissed her deeply in her sleeping state. A flutter of hope that she may fight back or, less plausible, wake and kiss him back with the same burning passion fell away when her heart rate slowed and her chest rose and fell slower.

Soul look down at Maka again. He gingerly wiped away stray strands of hair that fell into her eyes. He looked back down at her wrist and sighed. Closing his eyes Soul maneuvered his way through the dark before materializing in the Black – now changed to the Dark Room. The Demon was nowhere to be found but Soul didn't bother to look either. He silently clicked his tongue then left again. Though back in his body, Soul left his eyes closed as he remembered the Demon's words:

_"Oh Master Evens, I have a question for you" _

_"What is it?" _Soul hissed without bothering to look up from his piano.

_"Would you be glad to **keep** the girl Maka Alburn?"_

Soul finally looked away and at the Demon. His eyes narrowed. "_You persuaded me yourself that because she still cared for my - **that** bastard child, I should just end her. She was always my obstacle for gaining real power," _Soul stood_ "the power of a kishin. It was her betrayal that created me, the Kishin of Ire as you called me." _He moved closer to the Demon,_ "So why would I want her alive to continue to be a useless barrier?" _

The Demon sighed, undeterred by Soul's cross interrogation. "_Though you refuse to say it I can clearly sense your deep affection for the girl underneath your rage Master Evens."_

At the time Soul simply responded with, _"And your point is?"_ though he knew the Demon's words to be true.

The Demon gave a small grin. _"I know of a way to save her. End her past sins and renew her soul,"_ Soul's heart gave small hopeful lurch, _"but it comes at the price of your own blood_." The Demon hissed the _blood_ letting it slide off his lips.

Soul backed off some and leaned against his piano crossing his arms against his chest. _"What do you mean, it'll cost my blood?"_

_"Well Master Evens I plan on erasing her memory of the boy Wes"_

Soul rolled his wrists willing the Demon to continue.

The Demon shook his head and sighed as if the answer was obvious. _"I need to get her head but her body rejects me. To get to her head, I need a constant stream of your blood in her body before I'm rejected again."_

Soul was quiet while he nodded. He looked the Demon in the eye and asked _"What do I need to do?"_

The Demon grinned, showing off his pointed teeth. _"Just cut yourself and her open and let the blood mingle. I will take care of the rest"_

* * *

Soul opened his eyes and looked down at Maka. Her skin had paled and he was sure his had as well. Soul planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Just hang on…meister"


	13. The Light Room: Soul's Real Wish?

"Hey, wait up!" Maka yelled out to the figure.  
Since leaving what only seemed to be the only source of light, Maka followed the mysterious in the dark. No matter how many steps she took, the figure was always ten steps ahead so all she had was his vague outline to follow.

Often during the travel she'd hear the figure mumble and chuckle to itself. More than once she'd catch him looking back at her before he'd quickly turn back to whatever road they were on.

Maka sighed again.

"_I wish I knew where he was taking me_" Maka thought with another wistful sigh. She'd gotten used to her thoughts sounding louder than usual in the strange place. It was as if she were speaking them aloud in an echoing room. "_We've been walking in a straight line since I left that room and that was hours ago…I think_"

The figure's chuckle interrupted her thoughts. Maka stared after it as it finally stopped walking, though she didn't until she caught up to him. There was still too much darkness to make out much of the figure, but from where she stood behind him two outlines of something long traveled down its neck stopping just at the nape.

"_Ponytails_?" Maka couldn't help but giggle at the thought but quickly smothered it with a few coughs after receiving a rueful snarl from the figure.

"So Mister…?" Maka purposely let mister drag hoping the figure would give her its name but to no avail. The figure stayed quiet. Maka rolled her eyes. "Alright so, Mister, are you going to tell me where you brought me?"

The figure chuckled. "_How do you know I've brought you anywhere_?"

"Because we've walking for hours and-"

"_Not hours, minutes. Two to be exact_." the figure interrupted like a teacher correcting a student.

"That's impossible," Maka scoffed. As if to prove her point she rubbed her calf where the muscles ached

"_Heh heh time runs differently here. In retrospect to your "flesh", we've only been walking for two minutes or more I have_" the figure smirked as Maka scoffed again still unbelieving. He lifted his hand and snapped once.

All at once the darkness was smothered by light streaming down from an unseen source. Maka closed her eyes, the light too bright for her at the moment. After blinking a few times to let her eyes adjust, the figure was gone. She twisted in small tight circles looking for him but stooped instantly when a foreign fabric rubbed against her. Maka looked down to see a white and cream lacy hem where the tattered edge of her plaid skirt should have been. She looked across her body to discover her old clothes were replaced by a white-and cream dress very similar to the one she wore in the Dark Room. Maka even touched her hair to find a lacy ribbon tied there. Curious, Maka looked up, her curiosity of the room taking hold.

The walls were a soft cream and the ground was covered in a soft white carpet. An old fashioned record player played soft jazz from a corner. A dark loveseat sat on the wall and beside it a tall glass held a vase full of luscious flowers in shades of blues, yellows, oranges, and greens. A paper Japanese style folding divider sat in the opposite corner of the record player. The hem of what looked like a dress peaked from behind it.

Maka cautiously walked over to the love seat and seated herself. That's when she noticed the large flat screen television embedded in the wall across from the love seat. The screen was black though even from where she sat Maka could still hear the quit buzz of static. She looked around for a remote but found nothing. Instead Make stood and walked over to the record player. The name of the album was written in terrible cursive so the name of the music stayed mysterious to her. Looking over at the divider went behind and Maka peeked behind at the dress. Up close she could clearly see the color was a light peach. The inside was short, white probably only touching her upper thigh though around it was a thin piece of fabric –the peach – that definitely would sweep the floor. The neckline was simple, made to cover the neck but as a white see through fabric led to the dress, flowers were stitched to appear as if they were falling and flowing in the wind.

Forgetting herself Maka gingerly touched the dress, letting her fingers follow every flower stich.

* * *

Soul retreated inside his head again. This time the demon was waiting for him at the door. His hands hung by his side while he stood straight as a board, his usual grin plastered to his face.

"_Welcome back Mas-_"

"_What took you so long?! Maka is becoming paler and her breathing is become slower._" Soul growled. His eyes narrowed making the slits in his eyes appear thinner. "_You better have completed your assignment or I swear I will slice that smile right off your fac_e" his hiss was more evident now.

The Demon continued to grin though his hand twitched slightly. "_I'm almost done. The girl has just stepped into the room. She has most likely found your gift though it's probably ruined from the light of her room"_

"_Is that the only good news you have for me?"_

The Demon nodded. Soul clicked his tongue dissatisfied. "_Not to worry as she comes here, the dress will be normal once more_"

Soul's arm transformed into a blade. He placed it underneath the Demon's chin forcing him to look up, "_If I return and you and **her** aren't here I will make sure you end up as you did before, understand_?"

For once the Demon's grin fell away to a frown. "_Yes Master Evens_"

Soul removed the blade and without another word leaving the Demon alone to scowl in the room. He snapped his fingers once and was gone.

* * *

The dress surprisingly fit Maka's body well. She spun in circles in front of a mirror that was hidden behind the panel, marveled by its beauty. Maka stopped long enough to look at herself again. She didn't have much of a curve like Tusbaki, Liz, Patty, and definitely not Blair but the dress seemed to find some anyway and then enhance them five times over. Maka smiled.

She looked over at her own dress which was hanging neatly over the arm of the loveseat. Maka's smile faded into a sad grin. She sighed and looked back into the mirror. "_I hope whoever this dress belongs to doesn't get upset_"

"_Why would you be upset about your own clothing Miss Alburn_?"

Maka jumped knocking over the panel. It landed with a hard thump on the carpet.

She turned to the sound of snickering only to jump back into the wall, her body tensing. A tall figure with red skin and sharp teeth stood before her. Its black suit and the way it stood straight made him look like a butler. A demon butler.

"_Did I scare you Miss?_" Maka didn't answer but crept off the wall stepping cautiously to the butler. He snickered. "_Forgive me for not introducing myself. I have no true name but you my master simply calls me Demon_." Maka's eyes widened as she realized who led her to the room and now stood before her. The Demon chuckled. "_So you do know who I am now?_"

Still too surprised Maka stayed silent though her mind had plenty to say. "_He's alive! l I was right there next to Soul when he that thing swallowed whole. How is it alive?! And why does it look so different?!_"

The Demon's eyes narrowed inside the white mask as he grimaced. "_Yes I remember that…experience well_." He shuddered then smiled, "_Though my transformation was quite an enjoyable thing I'm sure my master's was better." _ He looked away thinking for a moment then turned back to Maka his hand extended. "_We shall thank the Black Blood together in the Dark Room, yes_?"

Maka broke from her shock long enough to ask, "Where am I and how are you reading my thoughts?"

The Demon giggled as if the answer was obvious. "_We are inside your head. Any thought you think is said as though it were spoken aloud_." He sighed at Maka's reaction. "_Let me explain. The room we are in is the same as Master Evens' Dark Room – though not as extravagant. Your Light Room if you will. Before now, your mind stayed closed to this room. Like how Master Evens needed a certain amount of insanity to reach his room, you needed purity_"

"Then how are you here?" Maka asked.

The Demon turned. He snapped his fingers casing a door to appear on the empty wall opposite of where she entered. "_We can talk in Master Evens room, time is wasted here_" he began walking.

Seeing the Demon's elongated horns, Maka remembered herself. Her arm transformed into a blade and she pressed the point at the Demon's neck. He stopped mid-stride. "Answer me"

The Demon was silent for a while. He suddenly turned his head as far as it would go and smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. "_Master Evens sent me to get you of course."_

Maka's arm changed back to normal, her hostility lost in her shock. The Demon smiled wider then continued on to the the dark door. He opened it and looked back at Maka who was still in her spot. She was shaking and her head was down. "Tell me, who is your master?" She looked up, "Who is Master Evens?"

The Demon's eyes narrowed and his smile thinned. _"That's obvious is it not? It's the new young kishin, Soul "Eater" Evens." _His grin widened as he turned his back to Maka who quickly looked up_._ _"And he's waiting for you little girl"_

Maka took a shaky step forward. "Why?"

The Demon laughed. "_So you can stop his destruction into the true madness that created him_"


	14. His Plan: Maka's Tainted Soul?

Maka walked through the door following the demon into darkness again. She let her mind reel with the Demon last words, "_So you can stop his destruction into the true madness that created him_".

When a dim light appeared, Maka followed the Demon into a dark room lit with red lights from wall lamps. The Demon suddenly stopped and bowed deeply with one hand crossed over his chest and the other extended to the room. "_Welcome to the Dark Room, Soul of Purity, Maka Alburn_"

"_Yes welcome Maka-chan_"

Maka took a step back surprised by Soul's sudden appearance but quickly recovered herself. "You look different"

Soul chuckled quietly. "_I'm sure that's because of the Black Blood_" Maka mentally recoiled from the dark hiss in his voice though he sounded genuinely bemused.

Walking farther into the room, Maka noticed the same dark wisps that surrounded Soul now began to swirl around her feet. Before she could question the dark swirls, Soul called out to her again. He beckoned for her to come with small smooth movements of his hand. Maka looked to the Demon but the elusive pest was gone. He now stood beside Soul – butler style of course with the usual creepy grin. Maka slowly walked over to Soul, keeping as much self-control as could to keep from trembling, and stopped a few feet from him. Soul gestured for her to sit but Maka stood her ground. Soul sighed. She looked him straight in his cat-like slit eyes.

"What do you want?" it was more of a demand than question

Soul shook his head and smiled. Maka almost melted from the way his white hair flowed. She used to love that soft spikey hair and would always try to touch it though Soul never did – while he was awake anyway. Maka had to mentally slap herself to bring herself from the past and focus on the Soul in front of her. The one that mercilessly killed her his brother, Wes. The one that had fallen into madness. The one that let it control him.

Maka instantly forgot all over her swooning feelings and stood a little straighter. She asked her question again with more force. "What the hell do you want?"

She thought she saw Soul deflate a little but assumed it only to be a trick of her eye, because what she saw was Soul's eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists. "_No need to be rude_" he hissed. "_I simply summoned you here to save your life_"

Maka looked to the Demon surprised waiting for an explanation but his expression had not changed. In fact he smile had widened. Ignoring him Maka looked back at Soul. He had calmed down though there was still some rigidness in his body. "What do you mean, save my life?"

Soul smiled sadly and said, "_As you know I am still a new kishin and– _" Maka shivered from the anger that started to boil in her blood. "And you're ok with that?!" Soul cocked his head clearly confused. "_Why shouldn't I be?_"

Maka threw up her hands in grunting in stunned anger. She stabbed her finger in Soul's chest. "It was a kishin that almost killed us and our friends! Don't you remember? That thing batted us around like we were toys! On top of that he killed Lord Death!"

"_I remember_" Soul said still not getting the point.

"So how could you possibly be ok with being one of those monsters," Maka growled bringing her face closer to Soul.

"_Simple, I want revenge_" Maka backed away from the calm coldness in Soul's voice. She knew he was serious and it chilled her to the bone. "_I'm sick and it's because of the lies you told and the secrets you kept. You told me you loved me then went behind my back and went with Wes and Black*Star. Everyone probably knew about since that loudmouth can't keep his mouth shut and never once said a word to me. I want them all to feel my anger, my ire. As a young kishin, I've only eaten one soul and I need more."_

"_You should never leave a soul alone_" the Demon giggled. Soul nodded smiling himself. "_Too bad his soul tasted like complete shit_"

Maka shook her head. She didn't want to believe them. Wes's soul was right where she left it, floating carelessly over Wes's cold body. "Y-y-you didn't…no…you did not eat his soul..." Tears plopped onto Maka's hand where she had covered her mouth.

Soul nodded solemnly. "_Real happy to say I did_." He rolled his eyes. The Demon laughed louder. Suddenly Soul cleared his throat and the Demon stopped laughing. "_Anyways I need more souls._"

Using every ounce of strength she had Maka stood firm. Tears still freely rolled down her cheeks and she let them. "What's that got to do with do with me?!" she yelled.

The Demon looked at the wisps at her feet. They had risen to Maka's calves without her notice. He smiled a cruel inward smile.

"_As I said, I need more souls but for some reason, my feelings for you have not changed._" He said steeping forward, the coldness in his voice subdued. "_I'm going to steal the souls from this city except I can't do that with you in the way_"

Maka backed away from Soul until she could feel the sold wall on her fingertips. She knew she just backed herself into a corner with two psychotic killers yet she didn't care about all she wanted to know was, "What have you done?"

This time the Demon stepped forward and spoke. "_Master Evens has simply filled your body with Black Blood._" He spoke as if what he said shouldn't be taken with concern but instead just taken as another piece of information. "_Your pure soul, your Grigori Soul, has kept your body from accepting me before but now_," the Demon smile grew cruel, "_how can you become protected when you have tainted your own soul?_"

Soul's lips curved up in small smile while the Demon laughed his wicked laugh. Maka just stared in horror. She knew they were laughing but she couldn't hear it right. The sound was muffled and distorted. Her vision had tunneled. The wisps at her calves rose with each moment of her despair. Where their darkness touched her dress, the white clouded until it was a deathly gray while it turned her skin an unhealthy shade of pale.

Maka's legs felt like water and she crumbled to her knees. Her gaze never left the sight in front of her. The Soul she had known; the one that saved her, the one that helped her, the one that risked his life for her, the one she had grown to love, destroyed her. He used her tainted soul and took advantage of it.

The wisps grew higher.

The despair she felt was gone now. They grew even higher.

The only thing Maka felt now was anger and a betrayal that hurt more than anything the kishin had done to her. The wisps were at her chest now.

Maka's vision came back though her narrowed eyes stayed trained on Soul. Her fists clenched tightly as she stood. She looked to the Demon. His laughed had subsided and he was standing calmly, his mouth moving though there was no sound. That was okay with Maka. She didn't hear what he said, she knew what had to be done and for some reason she felt good about it.

"_Kill him_"


	15. A Chaotic Soul Within a Chaotic Mind

Soul watched Maka stand and come to him. Her once white dress was now a deep gray and her skin was deathly pale. Soul smiled. He thought she looked beautiful.

He opened his arms wide in hug. "I knew you-" Whatever else he was going to say was lost. Soul stared at Maka then at his stomach. A small pool of blood was rapidly growing, spreading across his suit. He looked back at Maka and nearly paled at what he saw. Those big green eyes he loved so much were replaced by dark lifeless orbs. A dark blooded scythe hung in place of her arm.

Soul watched as she looked to the Demon. He stood smiling at Maka, nodding his head with approval.

_"Well done."_ Maka didn't respond. She just stared back at Soul, her arm back to its original form, Soul's blood dripping from her fingers. The Demon stood over Soul's fading body. _"I believe if you leave this room, you may not die inside your own head, **Master Evens**."_

Soul growled to hide his fear then scrambled to the door leaving pools of blood in his path. Maka looked to the Demon her face expressionless. She simply stared at him for a single moment before following the blood trail to the door and out of Soul's head.

* * *

Soul's eyes popped open. He crawled away from Maka's cold body his breathing hard. Instictivly he put a hand over his belly. With despair he pulled away a bloodied hand.

Maka began to stir. She sat up and looked to Soul. He was bedraggled and covered in black blood with a small pool forming around him. Sweat gleamed off his face. His red eyes were wild with fear, anger and, pain. Expressionless, she turned to Wes. Sure enough his soul was nowhere to be found. Maka stood.

She suddenly spoke but the words were to quietly said.

Soul turned from his blood to Maka. "What?!"

"Were you sound?"

Soul stared confused. "What?!"

Maka turned her head to Soul. She slowly turned her entire body to Soul as she walked over to him. Soul watched her come closer but didn't dare move from his spot for fear of spilling even more blood. Maka stood over Soul her body calm but the light of sorrow and rage burned in her eyes bringing the green back to her eyes. "A sound soul resides within a sound body and a sound mind. You ate a sound soul so were you sound?"

"What the hell are you saying?!" Soul groaned doubling over as his vision flickered. He lifted his eyes and the last thing he saw was the Maka and a blade hanging from her arm.

A flash of light and a swish of wind ended the young Kishin of Ire as blood poured from his neck. His chaotic soul floated above his lifeless body.

Studying the chaotic form, Maka took the soul in her hands.

"_A chaotic soul resides within-"_

"A chaotic mind and a chaotic body"

_gulp_


End file.
